<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Villainous Thing by Astr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635190">Villainous Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astr/pseuds/Astr'>Astr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU-gust 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996), The Princess and the Frog (2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superpowers, F/M, Fluff, Nothing explicit, This is fluff, implied previous sexual violence, non-graphic mention of sex, what even is this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astr/pseuds/Astr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU-gust Prompt: 8. Superhero/Powers au</p><p>He could bend shadows to his will. Her dances are hypnotic, her skin alight with hellfire (or is it heaven's light?) Together, they let no one define them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Facilier/Esmeralda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU-gust 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Villainous Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not even sure what this is, or if it's any good, but here you go. Have a rare pair.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Well, now, what's a pretty thing like you doin in a beat up place like this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bad doctor uses his shadows to subtly caress the beautiful woman making her way through the alley.  Much to his surprise, she glows the shadows away, skin luminous, and he feels… something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, but you have to at least buy me dinner before trying to get a feel in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes are fiery green, and her hands on her hips only make him feel more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ma belle</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I can do that. Wanna come in outta this publicity?" He grinned lazily and his shadows opened up a previously hidden door in the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched her considering it, hands over her chest (</span>
  <em>
    <span>don't look don't stare not this time</span>
  </em>
  <span>) and finally she nodded, shifting beneath those ample skirts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure. Let's see what passes for cooking here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a challenge there, and he lets it slide off his shoulders. He has the skill to back this one up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three hours and an actually good conversation (mostly in French, at that) later, and she was starting to loosen up. Not in a sexual way, even, just… relaxing. Something bad had happened to her. A kinda bad he never ever got involved in. He could see it in the way that her eyes would flicker to find the door, to see how far away that cast iron pan was, her body closed in on itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could be a gentleman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, ma cherie, want to call it a night? Have a place to stay? I can take the couch if you want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed to surprise her. That he wouldn't automatically assume… well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… are you sure about that? Offering a bed to a stranger?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, sure. Gotta keep up a hospitable reputation and all that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Folks around these parts would argue with that self-assessment, mon ami."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're smarter than I give em credit for then. But really, if you want, you can stay the night. It's dark out now, and some pretty unsavory characters hang around these parts."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Worse than you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh much, I assure you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well then, I guess I'll take you up on it. But I'll take the couch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw, don't do that, how will I be able to brag I had a beautiful woman in my bed if she's actually on my couch?" His grin was easy, this was, actually, nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You seem enough of a scoundrel to figure it out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was gone in the morning, but he figured she would be. He wasn't expecting a note. She was dancing on the corner not far, invited him to come watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Far be it from the good Doctor Facilier to turn down such an offer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially when she signed her name, and the paper smelled like her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esmeralda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It suited her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he got his hat and cane, a fresh set of clothes, and set out to watch the show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he certainly didn't expect the show he got. Her dancing was mesmerizing. Literally. A crowd of men enthralled, not even seeming to care when she twirled her way to each one, stealing their wallets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This mademoiselle was something else. Her skin glowed as she did this, like it had in the alley, and her voice was piercing, in a beautiful way. Had he not been watching from the alley, he would have been just as spellbound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it was, he stepped out of the shadows, clapping softly as she slowed down. She grinned slightly and stepped over to meet him, the men slowly coming around and dispersing, none the wiser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well now, I thought I was bad news," Facilier teased, a smirk on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She returned one in kind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just making a living, only way I can around here, using my body on my terms."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shadow man nodded. "I see. Well, hows about we get outta here before they start smarting up, maybe discuss your brilliance over lunch?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Already want me back at your place?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright. You are a pretty decent cook, anyhow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lunch" turned out to be a euphemism for passionate lovemaking as soon as they were inside and the doors locked. Honestly, he didn't even know how it started. She just looked at him, green eyes bright, smirk toying at her lips, and then, they were on his, and, well….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that he was complaining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to stay that way forever. Keep her close, make her queen of New Orleans. Give her whatever her heart desired. Maybe it was selfish, but he'd never been a saint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They became a power couple. He'd invite folks in for a fortune telling, or she would (she had a knack with the cards that rivalled his own), and they'd walk out the door without their wallets, but not seeming to care all that much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon the two had saved enough for a nice house. One with a view and more than one floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They barely even had to deal with the racists to buy it. Paid a fair price and everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, woulda been nice to not have so many people calling for the police when they tried to enter their own damn house. So they started saving again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next they got a cabin in the swamps. Away from people and away from the painful memories people brought with em. She still shone, but it was subdued. Comforting where once it had been blinding. It still wasn't enough for him, but at least she seemed happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now what's a pretty little thing like you doin in a place like this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes at him, sticking her tongue out. He gave her a kiss anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm hardly a little thing like this…" she retorted. It was true. Doc was pretty sure they were having twins. He didn't care if they were having a crocodile. She glowed, in a totally different way than before. The swamps had been kind, their powers mingling with the humans' own, and now they had some new magic growing in the belly of the most beautiful woman in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would still give her anything she wanted. Make her queen of New Orleans, if only she'd ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she'd gone soft. And took him down with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't mind all that much.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, and I'll see you tomorrow for more Mass Effect Andromeda stuff.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>